Killer
by lizteroid
Summary: A R&I fic, oneshot. I'm trying a 15 oneshot challenge, so this is the fifth of 15. Paddy Doyle oneshot.


_Author's Note: _A R&I fic, oneshot. I'm trying a 15 oneshot challenge, so this is the fifth of 15. I hope you enjoy! Please review. Criticism, but no bashing. Remember, people are entitled to ship who/what they want, so don't have a go at them if it's not to your tastes.

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I own no rights to any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction. Rights belong to; Janet Tamaro, TNT, Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

><p><em>Time of interview, 19:57. August 17th 2012. Present are Detectives Frost and Rizzoli. <em>

_Can you state for the record why you were at the warehouse, Mr Doyle?_

It's my job. It's what I'm paid to do. To kill.

Cheating husbands, loan sharks, stalkers. I do what I have to do to protect families.

Family, that's something that's important to me. Especially my daughter. Maura. She's all I have now. Ever since my son, Colin, was murdered instead of me, I've vowed deeper that I'd protect my daughter. She's a doctor, a Medical Examiner with the Homicide Division at the Boston Police Department.

Maura was my firstborn, I fell in love with her mother. Hope. She was only young though. Younger than me. Hope was almost seventeen when we met, I was turned twenty, in and out of jail, but Hope stuck around. I think she believed in us. And, so did Maura. She was born when Hope was eighteen, her mother didn't approve of a baby and no husband, and especially not me, so Maura was adopted. A rich couple from Boston.

She was given to them when she was just two days old. A private case, the couple didn't want anything public. The wife, Constance, had been hiding away and making people believe she was pregnant. They wanted to give this baby a chance, bring her up with everything and anything she wanted. My Maura. It killed me the day they took her. It really did, but that's when I vowed I'd always be there, watching over her.

_How do you mean watching, Mr Doyle?_

I went to all of her graduation ceremonies; Elementary, High School, College...I saw most of her Ballet recitals, and her fencing competitions. Saw her scoring her first perfect 10 at one of many Dressage events. She swept first prize at most of the Massachusetts Science Fair's. But that was Maura, and that still is Maura. The cream of the crop. Maura was Maura. My daughter, the genius.

_And your son, Colin Doyle?_

My son was too, Colin. He knew where to find me when the Fibbies, the FBI, didn't know where to begin looking for me. But, my 15 year old son found me. He lived with me a while, learned the tricks of the trade, the family business, if you'd like. Colin was a good kid, I tried to warn him not to follow the same path his old man took, but he wouldn't listen to me. He got in with the wrong crowd, and ended up on Maura's slab. Ice pick or something, to the Occipital Lobe.

I know how my daughter thinks of me, she was afraid at first, and rightly so. I came into her life when I came to identify Colin's body. I knew she knew that he was her brother, and she knew that I was her father. She was weary. I'm an Irish Mob boss, if I had been in those pretty shoes she wears, I'd be weary of me too. I think it shocked her when I gave her my DNA to test. She hadn't expected it.

_And what about Tommy? Tommy Rizzoli?_

He's a good kid. Helped him move into his new place. He's got it nice. I was around when he ran down that priest, Father Crowley, was it? Yeah, he was doing a job for me. Running some cash to places. He was checking up on my son, Colin. Maura too.

_Checking up on them? Can you state for the record what you mean by that?_

He was lookin' out for them, you know? Making sure they weren't in any danger when I couldn't be there. I was in prison then, got out before the Rizzoli kid got three years in. Shame too, if he hadn't been driving that errand for me, he wouldn't have been charged. Plus, it was a priest, what do you expect...?

_Can you tell us how many people you've killed, Mr Doyle?_

To the closest hundred?

_As many as you can remember, sir._

A hundred, hundred and fifty. I don't know. But one thing I know is it's my job. It's what I'm paid to do. To kill. I'm a killer.

_Interview terminated at 20:13, August 17th 2012._


End file.
